Rolling Speaker
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Miku has so much stress. She wants to stay in her dream world. She wants to cut herself. She doesn't know herself anymore. All she's asking is for a little help... What will happen when FINALLY someone will help? T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid: Rolling Speaker**

**This is my 3rd Vocaloid fanfic... It's sad... But it's Hurt/Comfort! So no deaths! Only a suicidal attempt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

~Miku's POV~

Help.

Help!

That's what I want to scream and shout!

But... I can't.

I can't let anyone worry over me.

I just wouldn't forgive myself, well... I can't forgive myself anymore as it is.

But... Still.

I was walking with my friends.

Right. I'm in school.

Heh... How could I _ever_ forget that I was?

It's too stressful.

Oh. Ha. Blah blah. I'm just another adolescent with another adolescent problem. Isn't that what my mother would say? Isn't that what _anyone_ would say? Exspecially seeing the crowd I hang out with.

I help them with their problems.

I'm just... There.

I'm nothing but a bag of lies now.

I think I'll cut myself one more time today.

But I know I can't.

My mom would never accept it.

If she saw.

Then she'd positively think my problems were stupid.

Think that I have nothing to be sad about.

Think that my problems are all just a lie.

Well... I think...

...I don't even know myself anymore.

"-Chan?"

I was interrupted from my thought by one of my friends.

She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Rin.

"Hm? What?" I asked, pretending to be happy.

"Miku-Chan~! I don't know what to say! Len-kun talked to me today!"

I rolled my eyes.

Again?

Why doesn't she just drop the guy?

I mean.

He _knew_ he liked her. Ignored her. Sometimes talked about her.

And now she's still going on and on!

Well... I guess that's what you call pure love? Or whatever huh?

I bitterly smiled, which I'm sure she took as a cheerful smile, I'm kind of envious.

I kinda like someone...

No! I can't!

I'm the optimist! The dense, sweet one!

I could never...

Never...

Ever...

Not me.

I don't deserve love...

"-Chan!"

"H-huh?!" I yelled.

"You're dazing out. You okay?" Rin asked me.

"Oh I'm-" I was about to answer her question with a smile, when Luka interrupted.

"Hey guys!"

See? My problems will just always be dropped. Just like a pen.

The both of them started talking.

Leaving me totally out of things.

Once again.

~Dell's POV~

I was walking to my next class, my friends following.

They come from here and there, you know?

Even though I'm known as the nerd.

Yeah, I'd be more the bad boy.

But instead I'm labled the nerd.

I kept on walking... When I saw Miku.

She's a close friend.

I smiled a bit.

I've begun to actually like her a bit.

Her cheerful attitude, her personality, how cute she is, how she can light up my day.

And when she asked me, 'How would you feel if I died?'

I was a bit shocked, but kept my cool.

And told her.

"I'd be very sad. Besides, you shouldn't throw your life away."

Her face... It actually lit up a bit.

It made me smile a bit.

"Ll."

"Hm?" I asked Kaito, one of my friends.

"Do you think I should ask Meiko to ice cream?" He asked me, looking for advice.

Meiko... Isn't that one of Miku's friends?

Maybe... I could work this to my advantage.

"Meiko? Don't you think she'd want to bring one of her friends with her as well?" I asked him, sculpting it around.

"Hm... Yeah! Maybe! Hey maybe that Miku girl could go? Ah. But what if she doesn't invite her? I don't really know the girl so there's no way _I_ could ask... Hey Dell! Do you want to go? You could take Miku. If you want!" Kaito rambled on.

Well... This worked to my advantage. I smirked inwardly, but smiled outward.

"Sure. I know Miku. So I could take her."

"Thanks! I owe you one! Ok. This Saturday. Um say 1:00pm?" He said.

"Fine with me." I smiled.

"Great! See you guys then!"

He seems so confident.

Well.

I just won a date with Miku.

Perfect.

**Sorry of you guys who don't like Dell x Miku. **

**But... I would've used Kiyoterou x Miku! But it just didn't fit that well... I-I don't have anything against the couple! It's just! Well...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid: Rolling Speaker**

**I actually got a review! :3 I'll get to that at the end~**

**Disclaimer: I no own Vocaloid... Or even a software of it!... It's like 137$ ;.;**

**:-))))) OOOO . .OOOO ((((((-:**

~Miku's POV~

I stared, surprised.

Dell... He just asked me to go with him, Kaito, and my best friend, Meiko, to ice cream...

Haha. Kaito... Figures he'd want to go to ice cream.

I smiled, usually _I'm _the one asking _him_ to go somewhere with me.

As where he usually can't...

"I'll see if I can!" I smiled at him, is it fake this time or not?

At school...

I can usually forget all the troubles at home...

And worry about the ones at school...

I bitterly smiled again.

"Great. See you then," he smiled at me.

I melted a bit...

But shook it off and told him I'd see him later..

School's finally over.

I hate my 6th hour.. But I got through it.

Now I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up.

Mom.

When did it start that I became to hate her?

Was it when she slapped me?

Then ignored my tears?

Or was it...

When she found out that I was a 'Wanna-die'?

And made it worse?

Still even ignoring my tears that one night?

It's funny... How before hate wasn't even a word for me...

I sighed, and looked up.

Her car is here.

I faked a smile, and ran to it.

Or was it how we acted as if nothing happened?

~Dell's POV~

She said yes...

I knew she would.

I smiled to myself a bit.

Now I'm out of school, and riding in the car with my little sister, Haku, Mom and Dad.

"I'm going out to ice cream with Kaito, Meiko, and Miku on Saturday. At 1:00," I told my parents. "That okay?"

"Yes. I like Miku, you've told us so much about her. And her straight-forwardness is great! She should really keep that," Mom said, I saw her smile a bit.

Yes, I've told them about Miku.

But not about _that_ question from last year.

Just everything else.

I smiled.

I remember when she met them. She gave my mom a hug, my sister a hug, and my dad a handshake.

"Oooh~ Dellys goin' to ice cream~" Haku chirped, then she pouted. "No fair."

I smirked, and laughed a bit.

This Saturday oughta be great.

~Miku's POV~

I asked my mom if I could go to ice cream on Saturday, just drop me off at Meiko's.

She said sure, and to call her when we get back to Meiko's. If not she'd slap my face clear off my head, and never let me do such a thing again.

I bit my lip a bit, and smiled saying an 'Ok!'

I then walked to my room.

I haven't really been crying much anymore...

Just pain being stacked up and up...

I shook my head, and grabbed my backpack.

Then started my homework.

I just hope Saturday isn't hectic...

It ought to be fun!

That's right Miku!

I smiled, and turned on some music.

Keep your thoughts optimistic!

Nothing can go wrong!

This week until Saturday ought to be good!

Or atleast...

Not that big of a struggle.

I bitterly smiled, for who-knows-how-many-times-I-have today.

Just be optimistic...

Finishing my homework, I decided to get on mu computer.

I really like these two songs... Tawagoto Speaker and Rolling Girl...

They describe me perfectly...

Torinoko City?

I listened to the song...

And bitterly smiled once again.

I guess I should get myself upbeat.

And shake all the stupid stress away.

I then looked up I like you, I love you! **(That's enough of Miku songs! Time for Rin!)**

It couldn't possibly be that I liked Dell...

Wait.

Not love either?

Right?

Not me.

I don't...

Deserve...

I bit my lip, and gave up.

Deciding it best to take my shower.

I took my shower, letting tears fall with the water.

Fuck. No! Why?!

I.. I have soap in my eyes! That's all!

I have to be strong!

Even if I'm only here...

What am I even here for?

To get hurt? For my 'friends' to dump their problems on me? For my mom to take her anger on me? For all words she says to make my heart hate her more?

To be alone in this world?

~Dell's POV~

I just got out the shower, and now I'm eating..

Eating with my family.

I looked at their faces, they were laughing.

I looked at them, feeling so carefree and happy.

I smiled.

I wish I could see Miku like that...

Well... When it's real and not fake.

Oh yes, I know when she's fake and real...

Well... Not _all_ the time...

But still...

I finished, and cleared my plate.

Her long teal hair and vibrant eyes.

Her smile, to the little, but big, button nose... With a small point to it.

I smiled to myself.

I've become a fool, haven't I?

I shook my head, and walked upstairs.

I do wonder how this weekend will go?

**:-))))) OOOO . .OOOO ((((((-:**

**Woah. Haku's a bit OOC here, huh?**

**I wanna update Abstract Nonsense next... Then any other one...**

**Anywho~ **

**Stormyspiritstar- Ah~ Thanks so much for reviewing! X3 And haha~ I love hypertism! ^O^ So I'm updating... Updated~ Magic cupcake or cookie? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid: Rolling Speaker**

**Ah~ Here's another chapter if any of you are reading this. This is my third updated one, since it's also the third one to not have been updated in a while. So enjoy!**

**Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any Vocaloids in particular.**

**:-))))) OOOO . .OOOO ((((((-:**

~Miku's POV~

The weekend finally arrived, I was so happy. This could take things off my head!

My mom, thankfully, actually woke up and drove me. And I even had money in my pocket!

I was at Meiko's house, waiting to go.

Today could actually be good.

I smiled, and she came out in a nice red jacket, reaching down to her inner upper thigh, a short skirt with black leggings under- only reaching her knees. And red boots, reaching her knees.

She looked so awesome! I smiled, and complimented her.

I was dressed in a simple blue dress, reaching my knees, with pink leggings reachong my knees and a pink sweater, with of course a purse that slung around my shoulder.

We looked at the clock, and saw it was time to head out and leave.

We walked to the park and waited for the boys at the meeting place. Oh yeah, we beat them here!

We sat on the bench and talked about the date.

"Aw! C'mon Miku! I know you like Dell! You two would make such a cute couple!" Meiko yelled out.

I blushed. "E-eh! W-well... W-wait! Don't t-tell him I like him!" I blushed again, my face basically just heating up and going on fire.

"Well, it's true! You said you liked him!" She smiled.

"Yeah. But I also said I was trying to get over him!" I crossed my arms, and pouted.

She just shook her head.

"I know you're never gonna get over him."

I widened my eyes, seeing the boys head our way.

"Shh! They're here!" I shushed her before anymore nonsense could escape her lips.

She rolled her eyes, and blushed at Kaito.

I smirked, and whispered in her ear.

"But you and Kaito act as if you guys are already going out~"

I then ran and hid behind Dell.

For she flared up, and had the face that she was going to murder me.

I giggled.

"Miku, what did Meiko do?"

I was surprised he took my side.

But put on a dramatic act.

"Oh! She said she'd kill me! All because I said she and Kaito acted as if they were dating!"

"It's sad that they are in love and just won't admit it and go out," he smirked.

"I know right! You have to help me plan something to get them together!"

"How about locking them in a room?"

"Eh?"

"In a dangerous situation, that's how most people bond."

"Ah..."

"With squirrels and them wearing outfits made out of nuts, they'll run and run and bond."

"Eh?! But I don't want Meiko to get hurt!"

"Well they wouldn't... Oh right."

"Guys!" Kaito yelled, smiled and glared at Dell.

"Hey shorty!" I yelled at him.

"I'm taller than you... How am I-?"

"Shorty!"

I then went to Meiko.

"Shorty!"

She glared.

"Let's get that ice cream!" I yelled, smiling.

We arrived at the ice cream place and ordered.

Meiko and I ordered chocolate, mine in a delicious sprinkle cone with yummy toppings on it, hers with whip cream and chocolate sauce on it.

Dell ordered a very delicious looking yummy frozen treat.

And I wanted some.

"I'll let you taste mine if you let me taste your's!" I yelled, daringly.

He looked at me, then licked his. "No."

"Eh?! Why?!"

"Because. Mine is mine. And your's is your's," he stated. I. Felt. So. Cold... Then angry.

I grabbed a spoon as we were walking out of the ice cream place, and dipped it in his ice cream.

Then took it out and ate it.

"Yum." I puffed and smirked.

He glared, then licked mine.

"Oooh~ They're indirectly kissing," Meiko said, loud enough for us to hear.

I blushed, and he decided to be all cool about it.

He went over to Meiko, not before taking my spoon, dipped it in her ice cream and ate it.

I stared, wide eyed.

"Yum." He smirked.

I could see some anger on Kaito's face...

I blushed, and continued eating my own ice cream.

We walked around for a while and just talked about stuff, well particularly how to get Meiko and Kaito together.

I then decided to take action on my own plan.

I took Meiko's almost eaten ice cream, and shoved it into Kaito's mouth, then took his and shoved it in her mouth.

I am so quick!

I then yelled out.

"INDIRECT KISS HERE EVERYONE!"

They all looked at my way, I don't care what they think. I possibly won't see their faces ever again. So let's make a fool of ourselves, let's just fool around. This day is only just getting started!

"What the fuck, dude?!" Meiko blushed angrily.

"Hm. Well. You two make a cute couple, and you two should get together!" I answered her.

"I already know she likes me..." Kaito spoke up.

Meiko was quiet.

"Well. The question is do you like her too? I already know you do!"

He didn't answer.

"Well?"

"Yeah. Sure." He mumbled.

I got in his face, "not with that attitude!"

"I said I like her," he mumbled.

"K than, how long have you liked her?" I asked, pushing it too far, but I'm helping my friend.

"For a year."

"Well! There!" I smiled, and clapped my hands.

"Cute couple! Now ask her out!" I giggled.

"No! You just ruined the mood!" He yelled.

I pouted.

"Fine. I'll let you two do it naturally..."

They both were happy, but mad at me at the same time.

I went to Dell and giggled.

"We need more plans now."

I knew this day would be fun.

**:-))))) OOOO . .OOOO ((((((-:**

**Cute huh? XD The confession scene was based off of real life, me trying to get two friends together.**

**Well. Acquantice and best friend. So yeah. XD It was awesome, but they're still not together! Which sucks! And that happened a whole week ago! So... Anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Onto others...**

**Bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note! Ha, I've practically been dead, huh? Sorry... I'm grounded and even right now I'm using my Uncle's PS3 to even be able to do anything. My parents are really strict so I don't think I'm even supposed to be using this other than for Netflix... I'll probably get my cpu back when I go back... Home. I don't plan to anytime soon. So I'm really sorry to you all. Update in the Fall? Haha... I rhymed...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vocaloid: Rolling Speaker**

**Chapter: 4**

**I am so late~ Haha. Sorry but you know. I got grounded…**** The reason I got grounded or whatevs is because my closet wasn't clean, so my stepdad took everything in my closet and threw it everywhere in my room and took my laptop, I'm just getting it back- I was upset with him because he **_**said to my face**_** he didn't care if I was mad at him- after I made-up with him. But anyway. I'm updating~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**jer290390844-1329=324909-_ (_ )(( )(#(!)(((((((#)#))#_((#)I(#)(#)))#()_JOSIHJ(NDHIDM **

_Where we were last:_

_"Well. The question is do you like her too? I already know you do!"_

_He didn't answer._

_"Well?"_

_"Yeah. Sure." He mumbled._

_I got in his face, "not with that attitude!"_

_"I said I like her," he mumbled._

_"K than, how long have you liked her?" I asked, pushing it too far, but I'm helping my friend._

_"For a year."_

_"Well! There!" I smiled, and clapped my hands._

_"Cute couple! Now ask her out!" I giggled._

_"No! You just ruined the mood!" He yelled._

_I pouted._

_"Fine. I'll let you two do it naturally..."_

_They both were happy, but mad at me at the same time._

_I went to Dell and giggled._

_"We need more plans now."_

_I knew this day would be fun._

~Miku's POV~

Mom had picked me up from Meiko's too early for my taste, but what could I do? There wasn't anything I could.

Finally after a boring weekend at home, it was back to Hell.

I sighed, and walked through the doors. Already ready for this day to be over.

"Oh, c'mon! You already know you like him! Pretty sure he likes you, too! It's so damn obvious!" Neru had been pestering me to just go and confess to Dell. Well… I might have told her about my petty crush on the gray-haired cute guy with red eyes who stole my heart. "And you two double-dated?! That's practically screaming for you guys to date!"

I bit my lip, trying to suppress the heavy blush that was threatening to cover my face with its redness.

Maybe…

Maybe I _could _just confess to him. He told me that he wouldn't have minded going on more dates, after saying that- it was just so cute how he blushed and said going out and blushed more and told me that we should just do it again.

I smiled at the memory.

Maybe… Just maybe…

Not today, or tomorrow. Some day.

~Dell's POV~

I slightly blushed at the memory of yesterday, calling it a date!

… But I wouldn't mind it. She could even… One day… Be my girlfriend.

She's funny, and so cute.

But she kind of _does _make it obvious that she likes me…

It just makes her cuter.

Shaking that thought out of my head, I looked at Kaito who was currently talking about how pretty Meiko looked in her outfit she wore on Saturday.

That was _two _days ago, and he's still going on about it. All of Sunday, he had called me and blabbed into my ear about how he just wanted to hug Meiko, and then kill Miku for making them indirectly kiss.

I sighed, a bit annoyed, and couldn't blame him about being so happy over something so simple as going to go get ice cream, with both of our crushes.

Wait. I guess it's understandable that he'd be happy to go get ice cream with his crush. He loved ice cream, _and _Meiko- so that was practically Heaven for him.

I got kind of annoyed that Miku hadn't said anything about hooking up. Well, not per say hooking up, but becoming… Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

It would've been cute if she came up to me, with a heavy blush adorning her cheeks, called out my name and asked if we could steer away from the other two obvious fools in love. Then she'd slowly come out with the three words: _I like you. _She'd then ask if we could go out- as to which I'd obviously agree to, and I'd play it cool and wrap my arm around her waist.

"DELL!" Kaito all but practically screamed into my ear.

"What the he-"

"Miku's coming~" he whispered into my ear.

I glared at him, it lost its effectiveness once my face flamed up at Miku walking with a face that looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Hey Miku," I said, but she hesitated at responding- her eyes coming out of its daze, and she looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Hi~"

I looked at her, and she kept on walking, only giving me a second glance.

What's up with her?

~Miku's POV~

I inwardly gave myself a facepalm, and high-five. Facepalm, because I practically just brushed off Dell like that. And high-five because it must have caused him to get confused.

~Flashback to Math Class~

"You've got to play hard to get!" Neru smiled at me, and I looked at her.

"Waa?"

"Hard. To. Get! If you do, then maybe you won't have to confess to him, and he'll ask you to be his girl!" She explained and I just stared at her. "Do you get it?"

"Got it," I mumbled, and then I thought about it. Hard to get hm?

~Present time History Class~

I smiled, giggly. I did a pretty good job- if I do say so myself! I then put my face back to normal and listened to the teacher drone on about History stuff.

"Miku?" My teacher called for me, I looked at her. "Read."

I inwardly sighed, this wasn't the class I technically had friends in, and only bullies. I then let my quiet high voice speak up- how embarrassing. Especially since in this class- seeing that I was so quiet and smart… I was practically deemed 'Shy Geek!'

The person across from me, my biggest bully yet, stared at me. Leaning into me. And I resisted to glare. She was so immature. Such a bitch.

But yet… I'm the dumb one, letting this go on and all.

And thinking such thoughts of others…

When did that happen?

I became so… Bitter to the world.

**jer290390844-1329=324909-_ (_ )(( )(#(!)(((((((#)#))#_((#)I(#)(#)))#()_JOSIHJ(NDHIDM **

**Sorry for being so late~ But here I am… Reviews~**

**TroubledWindchimes- Then… They aren't true friends… Sorry to say such! I try to not let my own friends do that- and when they do I ignore them for a while… Not really the correct thing to do XD But can't help but do so- and then I tell them.  
Haha I know right? w I saw some fanfics in the coupling, and a couple of pictures, and then a Hurt/Comfort popped into mind! I hope we get more though~  
So I do have to apologize dearly for being so late for this- got grounded. What could I do? XD So I hope you enjoyed, and haven't given up on me! **

**Um. What was the little Author's Note I wanted to type? I forgot. Ugh 3 **

**Well… Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**See you later~**


End file.
